Remarkable progress in genomic research is leading to a complete map of the building blocks of biology. Knowledge of this map is, in turn, fueling the study of gene regulation, where proteins often regulate their own production or that of other proteins in a complex web of interactions. An important challenge in post-genomic aging research will be the dissection and analysis of the complex gene regulatory networks involved in aging processes and function promoting anabolic therapies, and the deduction of phenotypic cellular responses from the structure and behavior of such networks. The implications of the underlying logic of genetic networks are difficult to deduce through experimental techniques alone, and successful approaches will, in many cases, involve the union of new experiments and computational modeling techniques.